mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Toishi
Haruka Toishi (遠石遥架 Toishi Haruka) is a freshman who belongs to the Broadcast Club. By the end of the fifth novel, she has become the Broadcasting Club Representative. Appearance :Haruka is a girl with medium grayish brown hair with peach-orange streaks underneath and it is tied in a braid on her left side. She wears the standard winter uniform, a headband with a ribbon, and a headphone with a small microphone attached to it. :In her anime appearance, her streaks are now recolored to white. She also wears a red microphone instead of black. Personality :Haruka is a freshman who holds the second position in the Rookie Top 10, after Asuhi. She comes from a small club called the Broadcast Club. It is said that she is friendly to anyone and speaks politely.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 3 (Unconfirmed Treasure) She is popular (especially among boys) and is also considered as a school idol due to her adorable voice and figure that resembles a gravure idol. However, when she's on a battle and when broadcasting, she completely turns real fierce.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 1 (Academy Fantasia) Ability *'Thousand Voice:' (サウザンド・ボイス Sauzando Boisu) :She can shoot about 1000 bullets from sound speed from her voice through her microphone which is attached to her headphone as an item. Although the accuracy is considerably low and she can’t control it, the speed is really abnormal. Plot Overview Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Haruka was introduced as one of the students who is recommended and favored as the winner in Rookie Battle tournament by Shigure. She had a big initial estimation point, although not as big as Asuhi's, which was 5200. Garakuta Innocence :Usamaru, Tonkyun, and Eruna were watching her battle through a projector after buying a newspaper with Rookie Top 10 article on it. There were so many spectators, mainly male students, in her battle. She fought fiercely and after winning the battle, she looked into the camera and said that she will do her best in the Rookie Battle for the honor of the broadcasting club and also asked for support. :On the preliminary, she won against Eruna and able to go to the top four position. Alas, she was defeated with a single blow by Otone in the semifinal battle. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Before the Treasure Hunt Event began, a lot of people were standing in line in front of Haruka, asking for an autograph like in idol events. However, it ended once the Treasure Hunt started. Unreasonable Roulette :Just like Asuhi, some time before the Midterm Battle was held, Haruka was appointed as the representative of the broadcasting club. She also had to fight against Seisa on the first day. Many of her supporters came to watch her battle and she said while looking at the camera that she will do her best to win this time. Just when she almost won the battle due to Seisa's assumed absence since she had not yet come to the battle arena, not to mention her prior announcement that it seemed she wouldn't participate on the said event, in the end, Seisa, along with Kurumi, came to face her battle against Haruka. :The fight quickly started after Seisa said to Haruka that the difference between their powers was too far. Haruka took it the wrong way and assumed Seisa was mocking her and she quickly activated her ability, Thousand Voices. However, Seisa did not dodge her attack and even moved herself closer to Haruka, as if she would receive Haruka's blow. Haruka was shocked by this, but she became shocked even more when her attacks did not have any effect on Seisa. In fact, her Thousand Voices seemed gone just before they even reached her crystals. Haruka, who felt humiliated by Seisa who was talking in a provocative manner once again, activated her ability again. Alas, just before she even activated her Thousand Voices, Seisa's Killing Art has been activated and quickly defeated her in a split second. Relationships Usamaru :Usamaru is a fan of Haruka, to the point that he was charmed by her when he watched her battle versus Eruna. He also asked her for an autograph and made her write "For Usamaru-kyun" in said autograph and sign it. Eruna Ichinomiya :Since it's in Eruna's nature to like cute girls, she has known about Haruka from the very first time she was announced in the technical meeting and quickly took an interest to her. They met each other directly on the preliminary battle and Haruka defeated her. Trivia *Her surname comes from Toishi Hachimanguu (遠石八幡宮), a Hachiman shrine located on Toishi, Shuunan City, Yamaguchi Prefecture. Gallery Novel3 after4.jpg|Haruka's profile in novel Haruka-colored.png|Haruka's color scheme Novel4 3.jpg References }} Category:Rookie Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Club Representatives